


Negro

by LunaIssabella



Series: 13 [6]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Muerte de personaje, Terror, para mi es bien ligero, realmente no sé, tal vez algo de gore
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-03 23:30:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14007213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaIssabella/pseuds/LunaIssabella
Summary: [...] No podía verlos, sólo negro en todas partes [...]





	Negro

**Author's Note:**

> 6/13
> 
> Puede que contenga escenas no aptas para personas hiper sensibles. Esto es ligero, pero yo cumplo con advertir
> 
> Dedicado a mi beta

**Negro**

Siempre odio las miradas que le dedicaban al pasear por el pueblo, miradas que se intensificaron una vez su pareja había muerto en sus manos con tanta pena y compasión cómo si ellos no hubieran sido los culpables de ese dolor que ha carcomido su pecho por días y noches desde el incidente convirtiendo su corazón en girones sangrantes. Desde esa noche todo había vuelto a ser negro, sus rostros, sus palabras; negro como la brea goteando lentamente frente a él removiendo la bestia que celosamente por años había tratado de ocultar.

Goteando como el líquido rojo que se desliza de sus manos al acabar con otro de los culpables.

Eran todos unos hipócritas asquerosos que se atrevieron a sonreírle con lastima, darle palabras de consuelo y ofrecerles apoyo en su difícil situación; intentó por mucho tiempo ignorarlos, ignorar los puntos negros en los rostros de las personas que arrastraron a su pareja fuera de la cama en medio de la noche, como viles ladrones que no se atrevieron a dar la cara antes de despedazarlo ahí en su patio sin un juicio justo, dejándole a él libre pues era un ''joven'' que había sido seducido y engañado por el demonio.

Si tan sólo hubieran sabido.

Su risa gutural llena la pequeña iglesia dónde los había atrapado a todos para darles una muerte tan horrorosa como la que le profirieron a Levi, desmembrados por sus propias manos propulsadas por el hambre de la bestia que ruge y llora la ausencia de su pareja. Extraña su voz ordenándole que mantenga la calma, murmurando palabras rudas pero dulces que le hacían dormir en las noches y borraban los rostros negros de los otros; pero esa voz ya no está, las caricias están ausentes y el frío envolvió sus noches mientras la bestia crecía y crecía despertando de su letargo.

Las miradas que le dedicaban revolvían su estómago así que les arrancó los ojos, uno a uno, cercenó sus lenguas a mordidas, arrancó sus brazos, rompió sus gargantas y derramó su sangre por todo el lugar. No podía verlos, sólo negro en todas partes, pero si podía escucharlos murmurar cosas horribles de su pareja, susurrando entre ellos como un secreto a voces como el demonio había corrompido su mente y que con su muerte le habían liberado del hechizo; si tan solo hubieran sabido que con su muerte rompieron las cadenas de la bestia que devora sus corazones con saña.

No es consciente de cuándo acaba con todos, masacrando a cada alma de ese maldito pueblo que arrancó de sus brazos al amor de su vida dejando sólo un rastro de sangre y fuego tras de sí; pero sí es perfectamente consciente de que el hambre de la bestia no ha sido saciada y como está ruge por más y más. Sin duda se lo dará, piensa caminando parsimonicamente lejos de aquel lugar, todo envuelto en negro y rojo a sus ojos.


End file.
